


The Legend of Zelda; Amulet of Raine

by InfinityPixel



Category: LOZ - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Uhm, gerudo, honestly i hope i dont sound to gay describing impa because hoLY S H I T I AM, im gay, uh, yeah thats good enough tags that'll do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityPixel/pseuds/InfinityPixel
Summary: After hundreds of years of lying dormant, Ganon has been unleashed from his eternal prison.After attacking a Gerudo village, a lone survivor (Saral) begs for the princesses' aid. Taking along a rather quiet, green-clad bodyguard, she sets off to assess the damage, only to unlock a plethora of secrets more...





	The Legend of Zelda; Amulet of Raine

"We are the descendants of a time long since forgotten. We are the timeline long forgotten by the goddesses themselves.   
Our story is shorter than most. We have not yet been given the chance to prove our worth. But, I swear, by every Zelda   
before I came to be; I will be strong. I will fight..."

... 

It was uncommon for Hyrule to be this dreary. It was usually a rather dry place with pleasant sun and soft breeze. Suppose it was just her luck it was today it decided to rain so heavily.  
A charcoal grey horse of a more muscular build, galloped heavily across the field, hooves leaving large, deep indents in the grass and dirt. She was injured heavily, but her determination carried her onward. She MUST make it to the castle. The news of her towns’ downfall must be delivered, if it was the last word she even uttered!  
Clutching her wounded side with one hand, and grasping onto the bridle of her horse with the other, she kicked her left foot into the horse's’ side. Nothing would be fast enough it seemed for the wounded Gerudo. She heaved a pained, heavy sigh as only grey appeared in her horizon yet. Rain pelted her face and her side making her grit her teeth and hiss in pain. She couldn’t clutch onto her wound forever, it would never have chance to heal that way. But it wouldn’t have a chance in weather such as this either. She took her hand off, deciding to use both hands to ride her horse, and whipped the bridle to continue faster once more. She had no clue if she was even in the correct direction but there were only so many paths to take to get there, be it the long way or not.

After hours of endless pain and galloping, she could see it. Hyrule castle loomed in the distance, a small, dark silhouette eerily shadowing the town below it. Teeth still gritted, she grinned to herself for a slight moment. Was it relief? Maybe she could make it.

Castle town was quiet that morning. Most shops decided it was too wet to sell outdoors and the ones indoors were still. And yet still a bustle was caused when a black horse burst through the open gates into the town. The hooves against the cobblestone made such a ruckus that people bared the rain to investigate such a noise!

She was so close now, she could see the gates of Hyrule castle not too far up ahead. She practically flung herself off her horse with an accidental scream of pain. She stumbled her way forward, dress of deep grey and warmly coloured embroidery now mostly red with blood and stretched with time. Two guards stood in her way. They seemed to glance at each other in shock, anxiety and confusion, warily drawing their spears and pointing them towards her. Feeling the blood drip from the pain in her side, she took a deep breath in. She took a confident stride forward, pushing the spears away and rolling her amber eyes. She could hear them yell in protest behind her but she was so close now. She HAD to make it to the king! Deciding that a spear to the… anywhere, might just be fatal, she mustered all energy she had to run.  
Gasping in pain she reached the entrance way after what felt like an eternity. Really it had only taken a minute or two. But the stairs to the main room took her breath away, leaving only agony.

She reached two more guards, more elaborately armoured and more ready to attack her stood by the door to the throne. They were very willing and certainly would kill her. She yelled out in desperation.

“ I need to speak with the king!”

The guards shuffled closer, spears still drawn, completely synchronised.

“Why must you?”  
“You had best have an urgent reason for this.”

She heaved a sigh. How was it that she did not look urgent enough? She straightened her back, slowly rising slightly, taking another deep breath in.

“My village has been attacked. I am the only survivor.”

One guard smirked under his white and gold plated helmet, the other scoffed. Their spears were pulled back --

“ ** _We were attacked by Ganon you fools!!_** ”

She screamed. Death was not an option here for the young Gerudo woman. She watched as both guards halted their action, completely dumbfounded.   
“I must speak with the king!” she huffed through pained breaths. The guards lowered their spears, giving each other nervous glances. After a moment, one entered through the throne room door, the other kept his spear fixed on her. After a few more lengthy moments more the guard who entered the door soon came back out. He said nothing and only gave a knowing nod towards the both of them. The armed guard lowered his weapon once more and allowed her to enter the room.

The throne room was made a lighter stone than most of the castle she had seen beforehand. It was a long room, adorned with intricate pillars on each side, a purple and gold embroidered carpet leading all the way towards the throne itself. The walls had stone panels engraved with legends from generations past and the history of Hyrule inscribed all along the bottom. The closer the inscriptions got to the throne, the fewer words there were. How soon it would be that those panels would be full, she thought. Her vision blurred in and out. She grasped at a pillar with bloodied hands, trying to support herself once more. She could barely stand. The pain seared through every part of her body. She rolled her head back onto her shoulders. She couldn’t even make out who was on the throne. There was… purple. And a long white… cape? Skirt? And long blonde hair. It could easily have been anyone with the lack of focus she had if it had not been for the shrill voice she heard not too long after collapsing onto the pillar.

“Ah!! You’re hurt!”

No shit. She sat herself down at the base of the pillar, leaning back on it as she could no longer move forward. She heard the scurry of heeled shoes clack on the stone towards her. The voice she heard seemed to be that of a young woman. It was not a voice she could recognise. The… queen? No, Hyrule hasn’t had a queen in at least 10 years! The princess? Why would she be here instead of the king? She giggled in delusion, trying to keep her eyes open as she sensed someone in front of her. 

Eyelids fluttering, she caught a slightly less blurry version of the princess kneeling before her. Even just a few centimetres away from her she couldn’t make out a single detail other than a few blurry blots of colour. The princess moved, her arms or hands presumably, and suddenly, a bright, white light filled her vision. 

When in dissipated, her vision came into focus once more. She was met face to face with a very frightened young girl with long blonde hair and a worried expression but soft, kind and warm smile. She had fair skin and soft blue eyes. Her forehead was covered by a thick full fringe and a band tiara of gold, adorned with an unidentified diamond-shaped jewel. It was blue with an energy that just seemed to pulsate energy, but with different angles, edges lit up with purple and shone like stars, glittering in the light. The girl wore a corset of purple fabric adorned with gold and the Hylian crest. She also wore light and flowing white skirt. Her hair was very long, reaching her hips and was a pale blonde.   
She was very clearly regal. And she seemed relieved.

“Ah… you’re ok now…”  
She let a sigh of relief pass her lips.

“I heard you wished to speak with the king. I’m… afraid he isn’t here right now. He left to deal with a few overseas matters. He will be back in a few days, though!”

She stood up and began walking towards the throne once more, pausing. She spun back around in realisation she did not know the bloodied Gerudo on the floor of her fathers’ throne room.  
She held out a hand to assist her standing up. The Gerudo woman refused, and stood up on her own, grunting slightly. She waved her hands near her chest in slight anxiety as what to do next. She stuck out her hand again.

“I’m Princess Zelda! You can tell me your issue and I will make sure my father receives the message.”

The Gerudo grunted in response.  
“Do not bother waiting for him. This issue must be dealt with _immediately_.”

“Ah… I see.” The princess solemnly replied. “What is your issue then, so that I may help?”  
The Gerudo checked where her wound previously was, hands and clothes still bloodied, but wound miraculously healed. 

“The depends princess… just how powerful IS your magic compared to your fathers’?”

The princess seemed confused. “My… father does not have.. much… magic… I suppose?” She clenched her fists, looking down as it slowly dawned on her she not be answering such questions! “Why must you know? Who are you?!” She exclaimed in confusion. The Gerudo stood up proudly, making solid eye contact with her.

“I am Saral. I come from a Gerudo village to the south of here… I think. I admit I got a bit turned around trying to get here. But that is not important. What is, is that my village was destroyed.”  
Zelda gasped softly, putting her hand to her mouth. “Oh… oh no… what can I -- ?” Before she could finish asking, Saral put her hand up to silence her. 

“- By _Ganon_ , Princess. _We were destroyed by **Ganon**_.”

Zelda’s eyes grew wide in fear and shock.  
“What?! But that’s impossible!! We had… we…”

“Are the legends true then? He was sealed in the book?” Saral inquired. She heard many tales of the hero and the princess who traversed islands all over the world to seal away evil such as Ganon. The book of Koridai… the legendary item to keep him sealed away. Was is perhaps… real?

The princess sighed. “Yes, I believe the legends to be true. I have seen the artefacts myself! And every princess before me, including myself have been honourably named after the warrior princess of the Gamelon legends… _Zelda_ …” She giggled softly. “Of course, it gets very same-y after a while. But a tradition is a tradition I suppose.” She smiled, brushing her skirt with her hands and turning back towards the throne once more.   
Sitting down, she put her hand to her chin. “The wand of Gamelon and the book of Koridai are very safely and securely locked away… it could not have possibly have been Ganon!” She laughed anxiously.  
Saral kept her eyes locked on the princess the entire time, squinting in disbelief, mouth agape that the princess would not believe her tale.

“I’m sorry to sound rude princess... but I _believe I know a giant pig monster when I see one_.”

“An abnormally large moblin perhaps. I w--”

“ _ **My entire village is dead, Princess**_.”

There was heavy silence. Zelda looked to the floor in sorrow and thought. She hated to believe it - but it might just be true. She would never tell this woman she only knew the name of that the book of Koridai had been missing for days. Holding back tears as best as she could, she coughed to break the silence.  
“I will assess the damage. I hope you can understand my disbelief, as the book is safely locked away.” She said as calmly as she could manage through halted breaths. Sarals' gaze softened.

“Thank you, princess.”

Zelda stood up once more. “Stay close to me. If I catch you out of my sight, there will be… uh… dire consequences…” She didn’t sound incredibly intimidating, and certainly didn’t feel it. But she needed to make sure this Saral woman followed her orders. In response, Saral nodded her head in understanding. She even stood in front of her without being told to. Zelda was secretly very glad she didn’t have to boss her around.

She lead Saral to the soldiers training grounds, crossing a stone bridge overlooking the trainees. She hoped that it would not be too obvious these were not the most well-trained soldiers. The king had taken almost all of the professional guards with him overseas. She leaned over the stone, observing all of the soldiers. She could take a guard from the palace room? Or the front gate and make a rookie take their place… but those plans were thrown away by her father's order. She was told not to mess with the guards schedules… even if this was possibly Ganon she was dealing with… so a rookie soldier as her bodyguard it was…

She could feel her expression grow more worried as she could see not one person worth taking. Saral apparently noticed.

“Looking for _protection_ , princess?” She inquired. Zelda spun to face her, slightly shocked, slightly offended by the possible implications. “Well of _course_ I am! I do not know who you are!” She exclaimed. Saral folded her arms but still nodded softly in understanding. 

“I see… then perhaps you might want some input as to who might **actually** protect you at all?” She winked. Zelda looked up at her confusedly. “Whatever do you mean? I’m sure these soldiers co--” Saral shook her head, joining Zelda at the edge, looking down. “These pathetic fighters won’t last more than a few days in the desert…” She muttered. Her amber gaze settled on everyone on the grounds. She shook her head and moved to the other side of the bridge. Zelda followed.

“Do you see anyone, then?” She asked with a tone of bitterness. A small smile appeared on Saral’s face, as she did indeed find someone. “What about **him** , princess?” She asked, pointing down to a young man sitting in the corner. Zelda stared at him for a few moments before turning to Saral once more.   
“Why him? How can you possibly know if he’s good at anything!?” She blurt out. She had no intention of sounding rude about him but how was anyone supposed to know? “He’s just sitting there reading!” She argued.   
Saral gave a soft but knowing glance and then looked back down at the blonde boy. “I can sense his potential.” She lent comfortably on the ledge with crossed arms. “This side has much better fighters than that of the other side of this bridge. Why is that? Are they trained differently?” She asked. Zelda leaned similarly on the ledge as well. “Ah… these soldiers are trained by Impa. I forget she trains them differently…” She muttered. Saral nodded once, closing her eyes. 

“I see… and how long has this boy been training with… Impa…?” she asked, opening one eye to look at Zelda. Zelda put a finger to her mouth in thought. “I’m not sure actually…” She hunched her shoulders in embarrassment. “I don’t pay too much attention to the army or soldiers or guards… it’s not my job…” She murmured softly with a tinge of pink to her cheeks and the tips of her pointed ears. Saral gave her a hearty laugh.   
“That’s quite alright, princess!” She looked back down, smiling.   
The boy she had chosen before was now looking upwards. Perhaps her laugh had brought attention to their presence. But it wasn’t at her. She took a side glance at Zelda, who seemed lost in his gaze. She reached her hand as close to her ear as she could and snapped her fingers, making Zelda jump slightly. The princess swung her head to angrily glare at Saral, who hadn't moved her head at all, and was now smiling widely, looking smug. “Perhaps you’d like to speak with him?” Saral said with a confident smirk. Zelda upturned her nose. “I’d like to see him **do** something first, perhaps!” She huffed.

“Well, perhaps that can be arranged.”

Saral jumped at the new voice that had come to join them on the bridge, Zelda however seemed familiar with the voice.  
“ _Impa!! I- I wasn’t! I’m_ \--!!” Zeldas' hands flapped in worry, which she jolted back down to her sides. 

Impa was a tall Shiekan woman, perhaps in her late 30’s in age. She had darker skin than most Hylians and sharp, piercing, red eyes. Her hair was white and tucked behind her ears, cut completely straight at the shoulders. She wore deep purple harem pants, embroidered with gold down the sides. She wore a white, cropped, sleeveless shirt; reaching her neck and showing her muscular midriff. There was archery armour strapped around her, bearing the Shiekan symbol. You could tell from a glance than she was athletic, strong. And she was taller than most, practically eye-level with Saral.

Impa gave Saral a suspicious glance, putting her hands on her hips. “Zelda… _who is this_?” She inquired, upturning her nose towards the Gerudo. Zelda regained her composure.   
“This is Saral. She claims her village was destroyed by Ganon and that be boy reading down there is a warrior fit to be my bodyguard!” She shot Saral a dirty look. Impa chuckled.   
“Ah! Do you mean Link?” She smiled fondly at Zelda’s scepticism. “Well… she isn’t wrong! Link is an excellent warrior!”   
Zelda seemed surprised.   
“His name is Link? How _bland_ … to be named after a hero long since gone...” Zelda looked down at her feet. “But I suppose I can’t talk, can I?” She sighed. She turned back towards the ledge, hair and dress blowing elegantly in the breeze behind her. She looked back down at the man named “Link”... could she really count on him? 

“Hm… very well then… just how good of a fighter is he?” Zelda asked, turning back to face her good friend, Impa.   
“Well!” Impa replied. “He always finishes the training I set the night before he has to do it! I don’t think I’ve seen the boy sleep! In fact, I train him personally, he asked me not to raise him to a professional rank so that he could continue here…” She gazed off into the distance wistfully. “Indeed! He is better than most deemed worthy of protecting your father!” She quickly turned her head back towards the princess. “I assume you will be travelling then?” Her red eyes squinted in suspicion. “If you are in need of protection princess, I should be the one to be travelling with you!” She exclaimed. Zelda spun back around to face her.   
“What? Oh no! I can’t ask you to do that! Father told me not to meddle with anybody’s schedules!!” She cried out in worry.   
Impa seemed unimpressed. However, she did need to stay so that the trainees would have a schedule to follow at all! She heaved a sigh.   
“Ah… in that case… I will ask Link if he can find the ~ _time_ ~ to escort the _princess of Hyrule_ across the desert.” She winked at Zelda and turned to leave the way she came. 

After a small few minutes, she entered the courtyard below the bridge. Most of the training soldiers hesitated to anxiously look at her, to which she gave a dismissive wave of the hand. She strode directly to Link, stamping her foot in front of him to gain his attention. He jumped.

Link was an attractive, young man in his late teens (18-19). He had straight, short, sand, blonde hair with a fringe sweeping across his right eye. His eyes were a grey-blue and were currently covered by glasses of silver frame. He wasn’t wearing anything spectacular currently. A white, long-sleeved cotton shirt with a loose, standing collar and pants of slightly darker colouring, and loose fit. They were held up by a dark brown leather belt with a worn iron buckle, and met at the knees with boots. They were adorned with plain iron at the shins, iron knee-cap decorated with a simple Hylian crest.   
He lowered his glasses with a look of confusion and worry up at Impa.

“Hm! Don’t worry, Link! You’re not in trouble!” Impa laughed. “But perhaps consider putting your reading aside for a moment…” She delivered her voice with an air of mystery. Link took off his glasses and lowered his book, setting them both aside, clearly intrigued. Impa cleared her throat. “You don’t even know what I’m to ask of you! But your interest is promising!” She gave a small chuckle as she saw him grimace slightly. “Worry not! But I must ask of you first ; - how _loyal_ are you to the princess?” His eyes widened slightly in response.   
“I’m loyal of course but…” He stuttered softly to start, still confused by the implications and questions. “Wh… why must you ask…?” Impa gave him a wide smile.   
“The princess has a great favour to ask of you!” She put her hands on her hips. “Another question then! How willing are you to cross the Gerudo desert to protect said princess?” Link placed his book and glasses in his bag to the side of him, picking it up with him as he stood up hesitantly to look at Impa, extremely confusedly. 

“I’m… not sure if you’re joking or not. That is… pretty specific…”  
“But an answer is still necessary!”  
“Um… fairly willing? I suppose?” He muttered in response, shuffling slightly on the spot. Impa tsk’ed, shaking her head. 

“Perhaps your answer would be more clear in front of Zelda herself!” She took one hand off her hip to punch him playfully on the arm. He smiled unsurely. “Come along then! She’s eager to test your might!” She eagerly called to him, as she lead they back back to the stairwell she came down from.  
“Are you saying the princess wants to fight me?” He joked in reply. Impa laughed.   
“Ha! I’m sure you wish that were the case! She merely wishes to see if you are good enough to protect her.” Turning her head to see him behind her, she gave him a wink. 

“I think you’re excellent enough.”

The two of them reached the top of the bridge once more to meet with an anxious Zelda and oddly calm Saral.  
“Link! I’m sure you know princess Zelda!” Impa declared. Zelda was not facing them before, but now spun around to greet them both. Link was suddenly transfixed. So that’s who was staring at him on the bridge before…   
He was vacant for a moment, long enough for Impa to realise and whack him on the head lightly. “Well? Be respectful!”   
Zelda intervened.   
“Ah! No! He needn't bow or anything! It’s fine, really!” She stuttered, face and ears pink once more. She seemed quite flustered.   
Zelda approached him with an unusual stride, sticking out her hand in greeting. “So! You’re Link?” She asked him, a twinkle of curiosity in her sky-blue eyes. He was speechless, she was far more beautiful than the people rumoured or described; or that words could say. To him, at least, in this moment. But he was generally quiet regardless of any situation. All he could do was shake her hand and nod, finding it extremely difficult not to look at her in awe. Behind her, Saral crossed her arms, supporting herself on one leg more than the other, and smirking smugly.  
Zelda gently placed her hands behind her back, standing straighter in an uptight fashion. 

“Well then! Uh! Link?! Behind me is a Gerudo named Saral!” She paused to check that Saral was still behind her before continuing. “She claims her village was destroyed by Ganon himself! I ask of you to protect me as I travel to the Gerudo desert to assess the damage.” She blurted out, barely taking a breath. She was clearly nervous, Zelda hadn’t had much time to act important or use her role to her advantage; let alone go out to the desert to “assess damage”! Goodness, it was difficult to sound important and regal! 

“ _...Will you assist me?_ ”

Link rubbed the back of his head, looking down to the left. It was a major responsibility; something he had never been in charge of before. He wasn’t a responsible sort of person in general, really. But even still, he felt the overwhelming urge to agree immediately, the feeling of wanting to be the one to protect her, even before he knew who she was. With such a strong feeling… how could he say no? He still hesitated. _**What if he failed**_ …?  
Pushing the thought from his mind, he met with her eyes once more. Smiling, he gave an eager and determined nod. This made Zelda’s hands ball up in absolute glee.   
She knew almost nothing about him and yet she found herself thrilled at the thought of an adventure into the desert with him.   
How strange. Saral seemed content with her choice.

Putting a hand on Links’ shoulder, the princess declared; “We set off immediately. Pack what you will need and meet in the courtyard in an hour!” She pat him on the back softly and gave a warm smile. It was returned.  
She walked off back towards the throne room, Saral now following close behind her. Link gave the mysterious Gerudo a suspicious once-over once she had her back completely turned. He didn’t trust her, and considering how he was following his intuition to make his decisions today, he thought to himself --

“ _It’s for a reason…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, thanks for making it through that chapter! I hope it wasn't too bad, I havent written in a while.  
> Now... idk if anyone recalls what the book of Koridai is- but i KNOW all y'all know the wand of Gamelon. Yes, this fic is set in a timeline where those horrid CD-i games exist. As some of the first in their timeline actually! I'll explain it next chapter.   
> See ya then! Maybe. I hope that didn't make you lose interest...


End file.
